It's Time to What? Part 1
by epickiya14
Summary: The King of Games, Yami, wants revenge from Kaiba after the 'I Never' Game. But, all else fails when the power of random epicness comes into play! It starts with pink hair! This is the sequel to the last story, 'I Never' Game. The beginning explains what happened at the end. This is Part 1.


Summary: The King of Games, Yami, wants revenge from Kaiba after the 'I Never' Game. But, all else fails when the power of random epicness comes into play! It starts with pink hair!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Wish I did, but I don't. If I did, you think Yami would have blonde bangs? JK.

Notes: This is the sequel to the last story, 'I Never' Game. The beginning explains what happened at the end. This is Part 1

Enjoy! ^.^

**A Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFunny**

It's Time to… What? Part 1

Tashi had to hold back his laughter as he patted Yami's back. Yami was traumatized from what happened to him during their game. Tashi remembered just about an hour ago, Yami was teasing Kaiba to confess his feelings. Unfortunately, Kaiba got the best of him and answered Yami's question. He kissed him. Yami was left shock and frighten. Yugi tried everything to help his darker half, but there wasn't any progress. Tashi, being one of the Pharaoh's closest friends, was now being helpful. "Yami, I'm sure it wasn't that bad." Yami slowly turn his head to Tashi. (Imagine in those horror movies when the character turns their head very slowly.) "Tashi Devlin… he tongued me." he said shakily. Tashi sighed and hugged Yami. "He didn't mean it." Yami shook his head. "He did! He's such a fucking pervert!" Marik chuckled as he entered the room with a container of cookies. "My! The Pharaoh's a little emotional… don't you think?" Yami turned to glare, but he gasped instead. Marik was eating his cookies. "MARIK!" In seconds, Yami was chasing the psycho. Bakura sighed and crossed his arms. "Should I prevent Yami from killing my boyfriend?" he asked himself. The rest of the group came into the living room. Ishizu had arrived earlier. She walked to Bakura's side with Malik. "Maybe." Joey came in eating a donut. Before he could say anything, they heard a blood curling screaming. A very girly scream. Yugi rushed upstairs to the bathroom. He blinked at what he saw. Marik was holding a pink tinted bottle and a water gun. Where he got the water gun? I don't know. He was smirking and laughing. Just opposite of him was Yami. He was wet, gasping short breaths. He was holding onto his… pink bangs! "Yami?" Yami fainted instantly. Yugi and Marik stood over him. "Is he dead?" Marik asked. Yugi smacked his arm. "He's not dead!" "Are you sure? I mean he is supposed to be dead. After he was an ancient Pharaoh." "Marik!" "Alright!"

Yugi and Marik grunted as they laid Yami onto his silk covered bed. Yami was now sleeping. He was dried, quite harshly on Marik's part. Kaiba chuckled as he walked in the room. "He looks so cute just lying there." Mokuba eyed his older brother with curiosity. 'I wonder if he is okay.' he thought. The friends left Yami to his slumber and went out into the living room. "Ishizu, can you predict what we should do today?" Tristan asked. Ishizu sighed. "You're worse than Marik. I can't." "Why?" "I won't." "Why?" "Because shut up." Everyone sweat dropped. "Alright. How about we go shopping?" Tea suggested. Yugi shrugged as he sat in Ryou's lap. "It could pass the time. Besides, Yami could have a matching pink shirt with those bangs." Marik laughed. "What about my pink bangs?" Everyone in the room paled and turned to see a very pissed Pharaoh. Yami stood with his arms crossed; eyes narrowed, and face red with anger. "You bastard, look at my hair." he growled. Marik chuckled nervously. "Sorry. But you do look awfully cute." Yami blushed and sighed. "Do I really match the word 'cute'?" "No. Maybe sexy." Duke said. Tristan chuckled. "Maybe. Duke, how about you dye your hair pink?" Duke blushed and slapped Tristan's arm. "NO! Like hell!" Tashi laughed. "How about… blonde?" "Brown?" "Turquoise?" "NO! Tashi, stay out of this? Can't we just go to the mall now?"

"Oh! How about this one, Mai?" Tea asked, holding up a cut black shirt. Mai looked at the cloth and nodded. "That would great on you, sweetie. Yugi, how you think Yami look like it?" Yugi shrugged. "Mai, Yami isn't… lined." "No I meant on him." Yugi looked over at Kaiba, who was arguing with Joey. "If Kaiba wants him to wear it." "What does Kaiba want who to wear?" The trio looked to see the former Pharaoh. He looked… confused. "Nothing, other me." Yami shrugged and picked up a lime green sweater. "How would this look on me?" Tea shrugged. "Try it." Yami gave a nod and went into the dressing room. Tashi came out the other one. "Look! Don't I look just so cute?!" He was wearing light blue Capris, a yellow shirt with a dancing chibi panda on it, and striped lavender and pink socks. He wore a panda hat with ears. Malik sighed and swooned over the appearance. "Smexy." Mokuba sighed and walked beside the Egyptian. He had cat ears. "Malik, control your hormones." "Oh Ra! Who is having a sex drive?" Bakura asked out of nowhere. Everyone blinked. Marik even looked at him as if his uke was crazy. Bakura shrugged. "What?"

Yami peeked out the dressing room and sighed. "Tea, come here." Tea nodded and walked to the blushing pink-haired teen. "Yeah." "Look at this." Tea walked inside the room and squealed. "Yami, he's going to love you in this!" "No! I… I hate him!" "You know you're totally crushing on Kaiba." "The hell you preach. Kai—Tea… um… you should turn around." "Oh no. You're not getting out of this." "No, there's- just look!" "Yeah. Come on." "There's a fucking rodent staring at you." "Right. And Tashi's not a girl." "He's not. There's a furry rat!" "As if!" "Tea!" There was a squeaking sound in the room. "Yami, was that you?" "NO! It's the squirrel!" "Please." Tea turned when she felt some furry on her cheek. She screamed when it licked her. She threw it and it landed on Yami. "AAAAAHHHHH! I'M BEING ATTACKED!" The friends ran out the room screaming bloody murder. Tea hid behind Ishizu. Yami jumped in Kaiba's arms. Kaiba smirked. He looked and spotted the assaulting creature. The squirrel squeaked. "Aw. Look at the furry thing." Ryou commented. The squirrel glared and squeaked. "Anyone speak squirrel?" Yugi raised his hand. "I do. He said he doesn't like you." "Fuck him!" Squeak. "Likewise." Squeak, squeak, squeak. "He was sent here by his master." "Squeak. "Deros of Wonderland. Deros is here for…" Squeak, squeak, squeaking. "Yami. His master wants to bed Yami, fuck him, and marry him." "Come again?" Yami asked. He slid off Kaiba, much to someone's displeasure. The squirrel went to Yami and tugged his pants. "Come with me, mortal." Yugi sighed and fainted. The squirrel could talk. Yami shook his head. "No. I'm not letting someone probe me into having babies." "Well, you are." "Who the blue eyes is Deros and why would he be crazy enough to bed my Yami?" Kaiba asked. Yami gave him a confused look. "Who declared me yours?" "I did!" Yami rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Mokuba, get your brother." "Big brother, you don't have to be a bastard towards Yami." Kaiba growled. "And to think I was going to take him to Egypt and have passionate sex by the Nile." "As fantasizing that is, we have to deal with this talking squirrel." "Yami is right. Okay, squirrel-" "I'm Cat." "Come again?"

The squirrel sighed. "My name is Cat." "Well, that's just crazy!" Ishizu exclaimed. Cat rolled his eyes. "Big deal. Anyways, Deros is getting impatient. Yami, we leave now." "What makes you think I leaving with a squirrel?" Yami scoffed. The squirrel smirked. "Because… shut up."

**To Be Continued…**

Please Review! ^.^


End file.
